Scientific Method
by Darknights800
Summary: ! Manga Spoilers ! Don't read if you haven't caught up to chapter 141! Small summary- Kohaku goes out to clear her head after certain events have gone down, causing unnecessary worries to surface in her mind. That...and the feelings that she's tried so hard to keep under wraps.


**Hello everyone! Just as a warning before you go any further...! SPOILER WARNING ! If you have not caught up with the manga, please do not go any further unless you don't mind being spoiled. If that's the case...please move on ahead!**

**This will mainly be centered on Kohaku and her thoughts on the Treasure Island incident. I have altered the rather optimistic views the characters have had on the Treasure Island Arc and this is sort of how I thought at least someone should have been thinking. Other than that, enjoy the story!**

**Oh yes, and this story is also loosely tied to my first SenHaku fanfiction "The Workings of Sorcery", but you really don't have to read it to understand what's going on here.**

* * *

Kohaku did not seem to be doing well as she sat in the silent confines of her living quarters.

Treasure Island...what occurred there just would not leave her head. There were some slippery slopes, and a few close calls if she were to say so herself, but at the end of everything they succeeded. Despite this there were still thoughts of what _could_ have been. They weren't pleasant thoughts in the slightest. Even though things were okay now, she couldn't help but sit on the possibilities. If dangers like that occured now, there was no doubt in her mind that they would occur later and in her eyes, it was almost pure luck that no one had been killed. Say it was science or the extreme planning that was put into the attack…

Not only that, but as soon as she remembered that _Senku _was the only one to not be petrified by Medusa she worried even more. Why she worried over something that didn't happen, she didn't know. The male would probably make fun of her because of it...calling the whole thing completely illogical.

Soon enough there was a knock. Not on the door for they hadn't bothered making one yet, but on the pole that held the whole structure up. That was enough to snap the girl out of her thoughts, her head turning to face whoever it was that needed her.

Her Sapphire orbs met brown ones, her gaze softening as soon as she caught sight if one of her oldest friends...thank goodness it wasn't anyone else.

"Yo...I was just wondering what was up with you. You've been quite distant from everyone if I were to say so myself. Is something bothering you? Something on your mind?"

The male held a genuinely curious expression, as well as worry. He hadn't seen her this worked up in a while, especially since Senku had shown up. That guy did wonders for life in the village. First he helped cure Ruri, and then he began to introduce all of the 'baaad' innovations that just made things easier in general!

Kohaku merely nodded her head in reply, a sigh escaping her lips. "Yes…There are some things that have been bugging me...but I'm just being foolish, don't worry."

The huntress flashed him a small smile and waved it all off. She was merely worrying about what _could _have been and not what everything actually _was._ It would have been useless to get anyone else down with such thoughts. She still couldn't help but sit on it a bit though, especially since she had been stuck in that stone for as long as she was. She was stuck in it for only a few days, Senku and the rest of humanity were stuck for thousands of years…

Chrome wasn't fooled by her front, but left the topic alone. For once he didn't seem to be dense on the topic…

"Alright then… if you need to talk or anything I'm always here. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind either."

The scientist glanced towards the girl one more time for some sign that she may want him to stay. As soon as said sign hadn't been shown, he left Kohaku to her own thoughts again.

In all honesty Kohaku wouldn't have minded having someone to talk to, especially about the events of Treasure Island as a whole. It had left a flurry of emotions to come out of her. Worry, relief, anger...love. That last one had to be what scared her the most. For the longest time ever she had been able to live a happy life without any sort of romantic attachment, but it seemed that the streak was over.

What scared her the most was the person that she had to fall for. Out of all the people she had to grow to like, it had to be the one person that openly admits that he was by no means interested in romance.

"There's nothing more trouble-prone than a romantic entanglement."

Those were his exact words concerning the topic. Of course at that time she really didn't mind it considering she still thought of him as a possible enemy, but now...it almost hurts to think about. Did the world really hate her that much? Though she supposed...at least Ruri was healed. That was all she needed…

The blonde let out a frustrated groan, resting her head against her knees before deciding to stand up and see what was going on outside. Everyone was bound to be busy celebrating the return of Senku and the rest of the crew. After today they would revive Tsukasa...that was something that peaked her interest, especially since her only interaction with him so far consisted of her trying to kill him.

As soon as she took a step out of her tent, Suika met her with excited eyes. "Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you!"

The girl didn't even wait for Kohaku to reply as she dragged her to where the others currently settled. As she expected, many were drinking and laughing. There was no doubt in Kohaku's mind that some were already drunk.

As soon as Kohaku reached this area, Suika ran off to play with her dog. It was probably for the best considering at least half the people weren't even sober. She trusted Suika with her life, but would still protect the girl at all costs...from physical danger and topics a child should not be included in.

As soon as she had gotten a good amount of food, Kohaku walked off to another part of the woods, though not before giving a small nod to Gen who seemed to be pulling some more magic tricks on the villagers. All of them still seemed to be awed by his back palm trick.

Ryusui and Francois were at another corner of the bonfire, the former discussing a possible upgrade for the Perseus as the latter merely nodded her head, offering the male another cup of tea afterwards.

Kohaku would try to go and find Taiju and Yuzuriha, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. The possibility of those two having a moment to themselves was there...that and Kohaku couldn't find it in herself to go and find them. The possibility of them being in any real danger was extremely low anyway, not to mention they could take care of themselves.

The young huntress continued to walk through the woods which was actually quite calming. There was no unnecessary noise. Only nature and her...The perfect place to get a piece of mind if she were to say so herself.

Ironically enough it was around that time that she heard another noise from not too far. If her senses were correct...it was coming from right above her. It was some sort of...scraping?

"What are you doing out here?" A sly voice asked, curiosity lacing the male's voice.

It wasn't the voice that has been plaguing Kohaku's mind for the past few hours, but it was still someone she didn't mind being around.

"Oh nothing much...just getting some time to myself. How about you Ukyo?" The girl turned around to face another one of the Kingdom of Science's newest members. She held a lot of respect for the male, not only for helping Chrome escape Tsukasa's grasp without anyone's say so, but for his abilities as well.

"I suppose I can say the same thing." He chuckled softly, continuing to sharpen the edge of his arrow. Well that would explain the scraping sound she heard… "Is something bothering you? I can tell that you're not as on top of things as usual. For one you should've been able to spot me from back there if you were actually on task."

The girl couldn't help but sweatdrop a bit at that. Was she really that out of it? She thought she was acting pretty well...Though she had to leave it to people like Ukyo and Chrome to notice...Why did she have a sudden feeling that Gen knew as well?

Unknown to her, he was probably the individual that was most aware of her dilemma despite not being informed on a single thing. He was a mentalist after all, and he's noticed the girl's sudden change of behavior around dear Senku. It was actually quite amusing to watch. The girl's inconsistent glances every now and then, her subtle reactions to every time Senku and herself made any physical contact.

But something as fragile as this was her choice to make and not something he should meddle in...for now.

"I'm fine Ukyo, really…"

This time the male just sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he kept his gaze on the arrow. "That's your call, just watch yourself."

Kohaku grinned a bit at that, nodding her head before her feet began to move once more, the serving of food still in her grasp.

"Alright, you take care of yourself too." She replied, though not turning around to see if he responded. If he did...she should be able to hear it, but all she was met with was silence, as she expected.

That was actually her first time speaking with him one-on-one so it wasn't like they were best buds or anything like that.

Soon enough, the girl had reached a cliff edge that looked over the village. It was quite a beautiful view, something she felt she could enjoy even if she was by herself. It didn't take long for her to start eating and as usual, it didn't take her long to finish either.

The huntress had been sitting there for a good few minutes before another very _important_ thought had popped into her head. Where was Senku? He wasn't at the bonfire with the others and she didn't spot him on her walk to the cliff. It was doubtful that he was in danger, similar to Taiju and Yuzuriha, but still...Was it possible he was with them?

Kohaku didn't think it would be of much use, but she may as well take a small look around...just in case.

The young woman quickly jumped up, landing on her feet before scanning her surroundings. It was possible Ukyo would've heard Senku if he actually came out here right? Maybe she should go back and ask him.

With that thought in mind, she began to turn around and head in the direction she last saw the archer. She was quickly stopped in this action though, the feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder causing her to jump with surprise.

She immediately spun around to see who it was that seemed to want her attention. She had one guess on who it could have been considering everyone else was down in the village.

"And what might bring a lioness like you somewhere out here? Going out to hunt your prey or something?"

Senku's smirk was still visible despite the darkness of night. Everything was. For some reason the moon shone with unusual brightness in the dark, though Kohaku couldn't complain.

"I could be asking you the same thing Senku, I expected you to be down there with everyone else." She replied softly, her eyes glancing towards the village that now shone with newfound light.

"Yeah, I decided to come out here and take a breather. There's still a ton of stuff we need to do...but you already know that."

The male chuckled lightly at his words, gazing upwards and towards the moon. _That_ would be his next goal…

"So, mind telling me what's got you being such a hermit today?"

Senku never mentioned it during the day. It was her business after all, not his. It wouldn't be right if he bothered everyone about it. Not only that, but it was rather illogical to bother others about a problem someone else had. That was how rumors spread. If you were that curious, just ask the person themselves, sometimes it saved the drama.

Kohaku quickly glanced at the male and gulped. How could she tell him? Yes, she had been worrying about the possible outcomes of Treasure Island...but somehow all of them led back to _him._ She worried about him and what would've happened if he was gone… Why was it that she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest just at the thought?

"Uh hey, Kohaku are you home?" Senku made a mocking hand motion as though to emphasize his words, an amused smirk resting on his face. "You've been out of it all day, we can't have our best fighter be so defenseless now can we?"

His gaze hardened as she was now the only thing that he focused on, the red hue in his eyes becoming a shade darker.

Was that the only thing he saw her as? The fighter of the Kingdom? She knew they were friends...but sometimes she doubted even _that._ This was proof that she cared too much about things. Not only about the well being of her friends but her bonds with them. That's why she's always so quick to act whenever they're in danger. She would never do anything to destroy a friendship...but this? What _was_ this? Questions like this plagued her mind constantly, especially after the incident in the caves.

"It's alright Senku, you don't need to worry about it. Really."

The blonde flashed him a smile, though it was half hearted. She really didn't want him or anyone else to worry about her well being. She should be the one protecting them...not the other way around. That was the role of the fighter.

"Come on, don't give me that crap."

Senku dug a finger into his ear and let out an exasperated sigh. He was never one to express many emotions...let alone affection. Platonic or not. With this, he actually did care about the well being of his friends. The whole deal with Tsukasa, the revival fluid, and Yuzuriha was a prime example of this. Some would call the choice illogical even if everyone survived, but he couldn't just let his friend _die. _Not when he could do something to prevent that.

His hand rested on her shoulder as though it would actually stop her from running away if she decided to do so.

"Nothing doesn't cut an individual off from their friends."

His voice held some sincerity, something that didn't always happen...or at least not that Kohaku knew. Most of the time he was informing the others about what was at stake for a new plan he was conjuring up, or sarcastically answering something someone should already know...it seemed he did this more often to those from his timeline than those who weren't.

"I told you, it's not much! Really, there's no logical reason for you to worry about me right now."

She grabbed the male's wrist and was in the process of pulling it off to the side, her gaze now weary. She just felt conflicted, so much so that she didn't feel like she was able to think clearly. All she needed was some more time to herself...or at least that's what she told herself.

"Stop."

The voice was stern and commanding. It didn't waver in the slightest and his eyes never left her frame. There was no reason for him to.

"One, who're you to use logic against someone like me? Someone that always considers logic when creating a plan?" At this, a smirk could be visible on the male's facial expression. Some would say it was a bit playful.

"Two...you have to stop doing this, stop acting like you have no one to help you."

As Senku spoke, he allowed his hand to slip out of Kohaku's grasp a and grip her wrist in response. The look on his face was back to that of pure seriousness. He wanted her to know that he meant every word he spoke.

"You're strong, everyone knows that, but that doesn't mean you have to go this alone. It's ten billion percent more efficient if we all work as a team."

That was something he learned from the sulfuric acid incident with Chrome. He was just as stubborn as her sometimes...but there are always people there to put you in your place and sometimes they could help you find an even better solution as well. It's about time that Senku used his brain for something other than research.

"I-I'm not doing things alone! It's just that I need to think something through. I'm pretty sure that no one would be able to help me with it anyway."

Kohaku let out a sigh at that, unsure on whether she _should _just run away.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Senku didn't falter in his words, subconsciously tugging the girl closer to him as he spoke.

That was more than enough to make Kohaku unsure, a look of skepticism creeping onto her face at the action. He never did anything like that before…

"Are you okay?"

The question just flew through her mouth without a second thought. With this, her cheeks flushed due to embarrassment. He didn't _actually _do anything so major that it required her to ask something like that. Now it may just seem like she was trying to avoid the original topic all together.

Senku seemed to think this because for a fraction of a second, his eyes held a look of curiosity.

"You really are crazy sometimes Lioness. I'm asking about you, not me."

He just kept it at that. Senku was never a person to push a topic that could eventually lead to nonsensical talk.

"Argh! Whatever! I told you to stop bothering me about it!"

Kohaku was about to yank her arm out if his grasp, a scowl slowly crawling onto her face. Though before she was actually able to do so, she was pulled forward so that she was now flush against the male.

"I will agree to those terms as soon as you tell me what's going on. For all I know this could be serious Kohaku, I'm not kidding."

If there was one thing that Kohaku severely disliked about Senku at this moment, it was his willingness to stick to what he wanted done...it was quite ironic considering that was also the attribute she adored the most.

"Senku...it's _really_ nothing you need to worry about. It's not events, but feelings that are bothering me. Nothing more."

Kohaku would've thought he would allow her to leave it at that...but she was proven wrong yet again.

"What sort of _feelings_ then."

Senku made it sound like a statement, but she knew full well that it was a question. Was it a rhetorical question? Impossible...he couldn't know about her feelings towards him...could he?

The blonde sucked in a small breath before glancing at the male's eyes, trying to read him and see what he may have been thinking. For her, the saying "the eyes are the window to the soul" was next to true...but not completely. She was observant, but people like Senku and sometimes even Gen made it hard to read their emotions or thoughts on a situation. Or at least their true thoughts.

Today was no different, she couldn't get anything out of him, not for the last few years that she's known him...the only things she could base his true intentions off of up to now are his actions.

"It's...weird. I've been feeling it for a while now, but I don't know what it is."

That was really the best way she was able to explain it to him. Or at least without revealing the truth that she so desperately wanted to disprove.

Senku only smirked at this, nodding his head absentmindedly as he processed her words. For a moment, it looked like he was plotting something as usual, that or thinking of some sort of new invention that he would soon make her and the others slave over. Was that really all his mind could do these days?

Feeling as though she were fed up with the events leading up to now, Kohaku scoffed. For all she knew, Senku really did know what her feelings were and he was only toying with her now. It wasn't something that she would usually see Senku doing...but it was a possibility. What else would he possibly be making that expression for?

"You know what? This was a waste of time, I should really get going now."

The blonde's hand was now resting on his chest, ready to push off when the moment was right. It was now...but just like last time, _he_ stopped her.

"Is what you're feeling really that unknown Kohaku?" Senku asked in almost a hum, resting his hand in the small of her back.

Now he had her trapped against him. Yes, Kohaku was more than capable of breaking out with ease, but not without harming her friend in some form or way. His head rest next to hers, the warm sensation of his breath now brushing the shell of her ear.

She shivered at this, her eyes widening at the sudden reduction of the space between Senku and herself.

"S-Senku what do you think you're doing?"

She tried to sound threatening, but instead she sounded nervous and even a bit flustered.

"Trying to help you out with these _feelings_ that you have such a hard time identifying." He replied cheekily. "The Scientific Method is a basic process when trying to solve a problem...identify the problem, create a hypothesis, create an experiment, gather the data, analyze, and then draw the conclusion."

The look on Kohaku's face showed that she was less than impressed.

"Okay? And what does that have to do with..._this_?" The girl motioned to the position Senku and herself were currently in, her eye twitching.

"Well…" He began once more, making it so that his mouth was next to her ear. His voice was now down to a low whisper. "I've identified the problem and created a hypothesis...now is time for the experiment."

'Experiment? How the hell's this an experiment?' She wondered slightly, still skeptical about the whole situation.

It was at that when all logical thought had been shut off, azure orbs widening at the feeling of something warm resting on her neck. From there, the feeling slowly began to move up and onto her cheek. It was then that she was able to see _him_. Just from the corner of her eye, but there was no denying it that it was him and his _lips_ that were causing these sensations.

Seconds later, Senku backed away and rose a brow at the girl, a smug grin now resting on his lips.

"So Kohaku, did that make any of those odd feelings arise?" He asked almost innocently..._almost._

While Senku was being calm, if not even teasing about the whole ordeal, Kohaku was a red, steaming mess.

"W-what the hell Senku!" She exclaimed, using all of her might _not _to punch that grin right off of his face.

"H-how dare you...you…" For some reason the girl had difficulty forming full thoughts. It was probably because she was still getting over the shock of what had just happened.

"Hah, well I suppose that's my que to leave." Senku replied coolly, giving the woman a small wave goodbye "I'll see you later then."

As the green haired male began to make his way back to the still bustling village, he left behind a still very shocked female, still unsure of what to make of the whole situation.

'H-hold on...does that mean he...does he really…' For now the girl was left unanswered, and back to her own devices...alone at the cliffside that still overlooked the village, glowing in all its beauty. It was at that moment that she allowed herself to hope, hope that there was a chance that he felt the same way.

It was an exciting feeling for sure, so much so that she wanted to jump up in joy. In order to stop herself from doing so though, she had to remind herself that nothing was confirmed...and it would probably stay like that for a while. For some reason, Kohaku found that she could wait. She would be by his side no matter what, working to bring back all that humanity had lost. That in itself was an achievement that still waited to be achieved.

Senku on the other hand knew full well of what he felt towards the girl. Despite that, there was still so much he needed to do before he would actually make any true move. Of course...today would be one of those rare occasions where he would allow himself that small time for himself, nothing too big, but enough to suffice for him.

As he entered the premise of the village and observed those who inhabited the area, drunk or not, he thought about the girl he had time to spend with and how he wouldn't mind repeating what had went down today. Not anytime soon...but someday.

* * *

**Thank you all for sticking through with the end! Please feel free to leave a comment on what you would like to see, if I should change anything, or just your thoughts in general!**

**I may make another one-shot that will be loosely connected to this as well, but we'll see!**


End file.
